


Christine Gets Really Mad (One-Shot)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Christine discovers that Tik-Tokers use musical songs in the most wrong way possible, and she never felt so mad in her whole entire life.OrChristine rants to Jeremy about why Broadway Tik Toks are the worst Tik Toks she has ever seen.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Christine Gets Really Mad (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Christine gets so mad she feels like she might explode any second.

Christine quietly hummed Sincerely Me from the musical Dear Evan Hansen in the lunchroom as she fiddled with her salad a bit. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw a random teenage girl.

"You know Tik Tok, too?!" the girl asked.

Christine felt confused. She didn't even mention Tik Tok.

"Uh...I have Tik Tok, but I only WATCH Tik Toks. I don't MAKE Tik Toks" Christine replied.

"Well, I'm glad you like that Tik Tok song!" the girl spoke.

"Uh...I was humming a musical song..." Christine responded.

The girl began laughing.

"You are so stupid! Musicals are lame! That song is from Tik Tok!" she told Christine before walking away.

Christine then decided to know if there really are musical songs on Tik Tok. She then saw a few. She felt curious and began watching. But she could not believe her eyes. All the musical songs that are apparently popular on Tik Tok are used in the wrong way! Christine felt her blood boiling. Normally, she just cringes at Tik Toks, but this went way too far. Christine felt like screaming in anger at any minute.

That day, she never got to eat her lunch. A few hours later, she's still very mad. As she entered the drama room for play rehearsal, Jeremy noticed how mad she looked.

"Christine? What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

Christine then took a deep breath.

"MUSICAL SONGS ARE ON TIK TOK, BUT THE TIK TOKERS WHO USE THEM ALWAYS USE THEM IN THE WRONG WAY!!!! I WAS HUMMING A MUSICAL SONG EARLIER, AND A GIRL THOUGHT I WAS HUMMING A POPULAR SONG ON TIK TOK!!!" Christine screamed in anger.

"Chrissy, please calm dow-" Jeremy spoke before getting interrupted.

"BIG FUN IS NOT A MEAN GIRL SONG! ALL YOU WANNA DO IS NOT A SONG THAT YOU SHOULD USE WHEN SPEAKING ABOUT YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND! NONE OF THE TIK TOKERS USE MUSICAL SONGS IN THE RIGHT FORMAT!!!!" Christine screamed.

Jeremy then felt very worried.

"Chrissy, I completely understand how you feel...I actually found out about the whole Tik Tok situation 2 months ago, but I didn't want to tell you, because I was afraid you would start throwing objects around while cursing a lot...I'm so sorry you had to find that out" he spoke, putting a hand on Christine's shoulder.

Christine calmed down a bit.

"You...also know?" she asked.

"Yeah...but I know we'll get through this together...I love you so much, Christine, and I won't let anything get in the way of our relationship..." Jeremy responded.

Christine smiled a bit before kissing Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy blushed a bit.

"I love you, too, Jeremy, and I know we'll survive this apocalypse" Christine spoke.

Jeremy smiled. Just then, Jeremy and Christine saw the other students walk in the room. Christine became very excited, because she remembered she's in play rehearsal. She's still a bit mad, but she knows that everything will eventually get better.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stagedorks fanfic! It may not be my OTP, but I got this idea, so I wrote it HEERE! I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
